A New Addition for Becky & Jesse
by Moonlight77
Summary: i changed the title from The Adoption Goes Through to this! Chapter Eight is up now! Please R&R and enjoy reading it! No Flames please. What should I talk about in the next chapter....need some advice and suggestions please. Thanks to all so far! I promi
1. Chapter 1

1**Ch. 2: The Adoption goes through!**

Becky sat down with the two girls. She let the older girl do most of the talking, "My name is Stephanie and my younger sister's Ana. We both came here together from Minnesota on a train three years ago. Our mother died when Ana was born and our father remarried. He didn't want us anymore so he sent us here. We never here from him again, but I miss him. Everyone used to say I look just like him too."

Becky, burdened with sadness, added, "Oh, I'm so sorry. That's so sad. I promise that you will live a great life once you are adopted. And I am highly considering to adopt you two girls. How do you feel about that?"

Ana finally jumped up and hugged Becky, "Oh thank you, miss. We'd love to be part of a family again. It's just not the same here, as I predict it would be in a nice home."

Becky graciously returned the hug and proudly said, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go sign those papers!"

At that, she took both girls by the hand and went to find Jesse. On the other end of the yard, he was talking, very much in depth, to two boys. As she and the girls silently approached them, Jesse turned and said, "Oh, hi dear. I see you've found your little treasures already, huh?"

Becky replied, "Yes I did, honey. What have you found?"

Jesse quietly explained, "I found these two very nice boys, one of the age of 10 and the other is 14. They aren't brothers, but they've grown up to be best friends. Chris, the younger one, was intrigued with music and liked to be in style. Jeff, the older one of course, is more sophisticated and quite funny. I think Joey will enjoy hanging around with him. So yes, I've found the two I want to adopt."

Becky smiled, "Then let's go get a maid and file the adoption papers."

As the couple proceed back to the house with their four new children, a maid hurries to open the door to let them in. The maid questioned, "Are you all set now?"

Jesse said, "We want to see the headmaster to file the adoption papers now."

So, they proceeded to the headmaster's office. As the six of them to their seats, the headmaster pulled out each of the children's files and the couple signed them all. Concluding their visit, the headmaster proclaimed, "I will take care of this matter as soon as possible and send out these adoption papers. The earliest you will be able to take the children home will be next Saturday. Good bye now and see you then."

At that, Becky answered, "Well, thank you. Good bye, children. We'll be back to pick you all up next Saturday."

With that, Becky kissed all of them on their cheeks and the couple left the adoption center very happy. When the returned to the Tanner home, they were greeted with smiles and warm wishes. Everyone sat down around Becky and Jesse as they told of their adventure at the adoption center.

In the week to prepare for their arrival, the family busied themselves by painting the attic and buying furniture for the children to live with. The second attic room, next to Becky and Jesse's attic room, was painted a light blue. Brown cherry furniture and four twin beds were placed in each corner so each child would have their own private space. The bathroom was on the small side and had to be shared with Becky and Jesse.

On the Friday before the children were to come home, everyone couldn't stop talking about their excitement. How would they react to everyone? Would they grow to be one big family? Everyone hoped, especially Becky and Jesse, that it would all turn out fine.

Chapter Three will be posted by this weekend! Enjoy reading and please review. No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

1**Day Before The Adoption Children Meet The Tanner Family**

On Friday midday, Becky and Jesse had just finished their brunch with the Tanners and were just as excited to receive their children tomorrow. Becky proposed a question, "Would any of you care to join us for some shopping for the children?"

Stephanie spoke, "I'd love to go and buy something for Stephanie Jr. and her sister, Ana. Hold on and I'll run upstairs and get my money."

Since the adopted child has the same name as Stephanie, everyone just thought to call her Stephanie Jr.

D.J. said, " I'd love to go, but I'm meeting Steve soon and we are spending the afternoon together. Sorry."

Joey pondered, " I think I'll go too. The kid, Jeff, sounds very funny. I have to get him something real cool, so count me in."

Becky questioned, "D.J., where are you meeting Steve?"

D.J. answered, "at the Berkshire Café Plaza."

Becky said, "Oh my god. We'll be shopping in that plaza today. You could come with us and then go off and meet him."

D.J. said, "Sure, I guess. Let me run up and get my stuff though."

Once everyone was ready, the five of them departed. At arrival of the Berkshire Café Plaza, D.J. saw Steve and left. The others proceeded to Filene's Basement. In there, they split up. Half an hour later, Stephanie found a pair of jeans, sweater, t-shirt,and shoes that Steph Jr. would like. Joey found an old slot machine that Jeff could entertain himself with. Becky had picked out a new wardrobe and trinket for each child. Jesse found a guitar and banjo that he thought Chris would very much enjoy. Once they brought their purchases to the front, the total came to $248.56.

Stephanie gave the cashier $40.56, Joey pitched in $60.00, and Jesse charged the rest to his credit card. Next they went to a card shop and bought each child a card with a guardian angel pin. Finally, they left for the Tanner home. Once they got back, they deposited all the stuff in Becky's attic room. Once Joey, Jesse, and Stephanie went downstairs, Becky busied herself by wrapping each gift and placing them neatly on each of the children's beds. When she was done, she smiled and admired what a fine job she had done.

For the rest of the day, the family just relaxed and watched television in the living room. Around 7pm, Steve and D.J. walk hand-in-hand, through the front door and go up to Deej's room. The family barely noticed that they had come in because they were so engrossed in reruns on t.v.

In D.J.'s room, Steve sat on D.J.'s bed. He said, "I had a fun time this afternoon. We should do this everyday."

D.J. smiled, "Yeah it was nice. I loved it."

Before Steve said anything, he embraced D.J. and kissed her. They laid together on her bed for 20 minutes. Finally, Steve arose and spoke, "I'm going to have to leave you here, sweetheart. I'll call you later though when I get home. Let's make plans for tomorrow night at Picasso's italian buffet. You can sleep over my place if you'd like too."

D.J. kissed her boyfriend and whispered, "I'd love to, Steve. I can't wait to see you again tomorrow night."

Steve left and Deej fell asleep with ease.

By 9 o'clock, the family was sound asleep. Some were too tired to climb the stairs to their room so they slept in the living room downstairs.

Once it was 7 am on Saturday morning,


	3. Chapter 3

1**The Adopted Children Come Home To Their New Family**

At 9 am on Saturday, the Tanners, Becky, Jesse, and Joey hurriedly get ready. An hour later, everyone was all set by the door when Kimmy popped in. Stephanie questioned, "What are you doing here, stinky feet? We're just about to leave."

Kimmy grinned, "Oh, I just came by to say hi and see D.J. Can I go with you guys, wherever it is you're going?"

D.J. said, "We'll be right back, Kimmy. I promise. This is an important errand we have to run but we'll be back quick. You'll see what we bring home later...it's sort of a surprise for us all too."

At that, Kimmy turned on her heels and left. The Tanners all piled in to their minivan. Becky, Jesse, and Joey, went in Jesse's brand new red convertible. At a quarter past ten, they arrived at the adoption center and knocked on the door. The maid was utterly shocked to see so many people on their doorstep, but she let them all in and to the headmaster's office. In the headmaster's office, all four children were ready to go with their small bag of personal belongings each. Steph Jr. And Ana ran to Becky and hugged her, while Chris and Jeff walked over to Jesse to greet him. Becky and Jesse both introduced the children to the Tanners, and everyone was so happy. While this family reuniion was taking place, the headmaster looked up, " Would it be possible if you take this family reunion someplace else? I'm very happy for you all, but I'm really trying to get some work done."

Becky apologized, "I'm sorry. We'll be leaving now. Bye."

After they left, they all went back to the Tanner home. Becky and Jesse took the four children up to their shared room so they can feel comfortable and be settled in. The rest of the family just lingered downstairs. Chris, Jeff, Ana, and Steph Jr. All loved their special portion of the room. They each opened their gifts and loved it all. Chris loved the guitar and banjo, Jeff was exceptionally intrigued with the slot machine, Ana loved her diary and clothing, and Steph Jr. savored every minute of this wonderful experience. Once they had everything in place in their room, Ana approached her new mom and said, "May I go see Michelle? She seems so nice."

Steph Jr. said, "Can I go see Stephanie? Since she has the same name as me, I'd like to know more about her."

Becky said yes to both the girls and added, " You girls can go see them anytime you'd like, but you cannot leave this house unattended. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

The girls were off down the stairs. Jeff stayed up in his room playing with the slot machine. Chris was fiddling with his guitar and was aching to play some music. Becky admired, "I see you like your new guitar, Chris. Would you like your dad to come up and give you a lesson or two?"

Chris looked up and smiled, "Yes please. Thank you, mom."

Becky was pleased with how the children are adapting well to the family.

What do you think I should write about in the next chapter? No flames please, but I need suggestions. Thanks to all so far!


	4. Chapter 4

1**Ch. 4 : DJ spends the night with Steve**

That same day that Becky's adopted children come home, DJ called Steve from her bedroom phone. When she heard him pick up on the other end, she said, "Hey Steve. Have any plans for this evening?"

Steve replied, "No, not that I know of. What did you have in mind, dear?"

DJ whispered, "Can I spend the night over there with you? My dad said it was fine."

Steve said, "Sure. I'll be over to pick you up in an hour, so be ready."

After they both hung up, DJ hurriedly took a warm shower and got into some jeans and a t-shirt. She took a set of clothing out of her drawer, toiletries, and make up out of her drawer and put her contents in a bag. By the time she was ready, she heard Steve honk his horn outside. She ran downstairs and yelled, " Bye dad. I'm spending the night at Steve's but I'll be home tomorrow. Bye everyone!"

Before her family could respond, she was out the door and in Steve's new car. Steve smiled broadly, "Hey sweetie. What's the rush?"

DJ planted a kiss on Steve's moist lips and then said, " Oh nothing, dear. They're just busy taking care of the adopted kids. Plus Kimmy wanted to come over now, but I'd rather be with you than her."

Five minutes later, they pulled into Steve's driveway and they both made their way up to his room. Steve's mother was in the kitchen cooking and gave her a warm hug, "Hi Deej. It's nice of you to want to spend the night here. We'd love your company anytime."

Once in Steve's room, Steve pushes Deej on the bed with him and he starts caressing her. Deej returns his gestures. For over an hour, they were making love to each other. Steve whispered, "I love you, baby."

Deej replied, "I love you too so very much."

Just then, Steve got up and picked something up from his dresser. He got down on one of his knees and proposed marriage to her. Deej was so delighted and kissed him. She agreed and said "yes!". At this point, Steve lay back on the bed and started caressing her again. They ended up falling asleep together in that same position.

When they woke up the next morning, Steve planted another long kiss on DJ's gorgeous lips. He got up and dressed. He went downstairs and fetched breakfast for the two of them. Twenty minutes later, he returned and they both ate breakfast in bed. Steve said, "What do you think of my service, my love?"

Deej happily was impressed, "Oh thank you, darling. So, what should we do after breakfast today?"

Steve suggested, "Well, once you're dressed, we could take a walk down to the club. A bunch of my friends go down there for a drink or two, and have fun. I'll protect you nonetheless." DJ was turning 18 in a month and Steve was going to be 19 in five months.

DJ said, "Ok my love."

After they ate the great breakfast and DJ got into some clothing, they took a walk to the club. Standing in front of it, it looked like there was a party going on. The couple knocked on the front door and a short, stalky man approached, "Hi. How can I help you?"

Steve said, "We're here to join in the fun. I'm Steve Hopkins. Are you Roger?"

The short man grinned, "Well, yes I am. Come in come in, Steve."

Holding hands, Steve and Deej made their way to the party room. As they stood in the doorway, a few of Steve's friends offered him a drink or two. Steve had one. His friend, John, directed, "Leave your girlfriend here. Come in with us and have some fun."

As Deej tightened her grip on Steve's hand, he relunctantly said, " I will go in there and have fun but my fiancé is coming with me. We stick together wherever we go."

John urged, " Fine. Suit yourself."

The couple made it to the bar and his friends forced two more drinks on Steve. An hour and a half later, Steve was feeling drunk. Deej was no longer holding his hand. She was just sitting in a corner all alone. All of a sudden, Steve and two other guys fall to the floor. Deej noticed and ran over to him. She yelled, "I have my cell phone. Let me call 911 and we can get help."

A few minutes later, the ambulance was at the house and transported Steve and the other guys on stretchers. Deej forced herself in the ambulance because she wanted to be with her boyfriend. She kept rubbing his forehead and softly said, "Oh please wake up, dear. I need you. I love you. I miss you."

As soft tears dripped down her face, she gently gave him a kiss. Just then, his eyes fluttered open and mumbled, " ohdear I want you, baby."

He tried to pull her onto the stretcher with him but he had no strength. He complained about a pounding headache and his whole body was aching. When he got to the hospital, they held Deej back while Steve was brought into the ER. She was weeping the whole time and wanted him to be with her so bad.

I think this is a good place to stop. What do you think should happen next? No flames, just comments please! Thanks to all so far.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five: Steph Jr. and Ana adapt to their new sisters**

In Stephanie's room, Stephanie was cleaning and dusting her room just as Steph Jr. came in. Steph Jr said, "Hi Steph. How are you today?"

Stephanie turned around and smiled, "Oh hi. I'm just dusting my room a bit. I seem to have so much clutter these days. No wonder my dad called me a 'pack rat'."

Steph Jr laughed, "Yeah. What else are you doing today?"

Stephanie replied, "Well...I thought, instead of going out with my friends, I decided to hang out with you today since you are my sister now. So, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Steph Jr. thought a moment, "I like to go for walks, read, play ball, go bike riding, cooking, and sewing."

Stephanie was intrigued, "Wow. I like all those things too. Which one do you want to do first?"

Steph Jr. smiled, "Are we allowed to go for a walk to the park just the two of us?"

Stephanie wondered, "I'm not sure, but let me go ask my dad."

As she ran downstairs to ask her dad, Steph Jr. walked slowly around Stephanie's beautiful room and admired all her possessions. She wished she had as much as her. Maybe someday she will have her own room and call it a suite. Then, she sat on her bed and waited for her new sister to come back. Once Stephanie did return, she said, "My dad said we can go but we need Joey to come with us."

Steph Jr. got up and led the way downstairs. First, she let her mom (aka Aunt Becky) know where she was and that she'll be back later. Joey was already waiting for the two girls by the front door. He greeted Steph Jr., "Ready to go."

The three left for the park and were gone all afternoon. It was a beautiful sunny day, and perfect for a nice walk. They encountered some birds so they bought a loaf of bread to feed them. Joey found a nest of baby robins on a low branch of a tree. They swang on the swings, went on the seesaw, built a sand castle, and much more. They had a blast and Steph Jr. has never had this much fun in her life!

Next is Michelle and Ana. Ana looked around her room and admired the stuffed animals. She said, "Wow, you have a big collection of stuffed animals. I really like this white teddy bear."

Michelle smiled, "Thanks, sis. You can have it if you'd like. I don't really use that one anymore. It's just on display most of the time."

Ana hugged her new teddy bear, "Oh, thanks Michelle. Do you want to go outside in the backyard and play ball now?"

Michelle agreed and the two youngsters wobbled downstairs and they asked Danny. Danny consented, but Jesse had to go out and watch them from the deck.

Overall, the adopted girls have adapted well to the Tanner traditions and fun. They love their sisters and enjoy spending time with them too.

Let me know what other ideas you have for me for the next chapter! I will update soon once I receive some comments and ideas. And no flames please!


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter Six : Steve spends a week in the hospital**

In the hospital waiting room, DJ was still weeping into her hands when a lady sits beside her. The lady introduced herself as Isabel and said, "Hi. Why are you weeping?"

DJ looked up and wondered, "I'm DJ. Why are you here?"

Isabel began, "Well, I have leukemia. I was at home and my young nephew punctured a mark in my arm where it started bleeding. The bleeding won't stop and I'm in a lot of pain. Plus, to top that off, I feel down the stairs and I think I twisted both my ankles."

DJ sorrowfully said, "Oh, I'm so sorry for you. Hope you get better soon. Well...I'm here because my fiancé got drunk at this club and fainted or something. I'm so scared...no one has come out to tell me how he's doing. I miss him and want to be with him now." She started crying again.

Isabel put her good arm around DJ and tried confronting her, "Oh, dear. It must be hard for you. I hope your fiancé gets better soon too. So, would you and I want to be friends?"

DJ smiled, "That's the best thing I've heard since I've entered this hospital. Of course I would."

So, the two ladies exchanged addresses and phone numbers, and promised each other that they will keep in touch.

DJ added, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? I'll be 18 next month, and my fiancé is almost 19."

Isabel grinned, "I'm sure you two make a perfect couple. Congratulations to you both! By the way, I'm 28 years old."

Just then, a nurse scurried over to DJ and mumbled, " I need you...Steve wants you...hurry."

Isabel turned toward her new friend, "Go ahead. I'll call you later."

DJ smiled again and left with the nurse. In the ER, Steve had so many machines and IVs connected to him but the doctors couldn't figure out what's wrong with him. Getting closer to Steve, DJ asked, "Are you alright?"

Steve couldn't say anything because he had an oxygen mask on and many tubes coming out of his mouth. One doctor approached DJ and explained, "Has your boyfriend been drinking?"

DJ replied, "Well, he had a few drinks but it wasn't because of me. His friends forced him to."

The doctor frowned, "I'm afraid to say this but we are going to have to run some tests on him all week so we know for sure what's wrong with him. Right now, all we know is that his body has a lot of alcohol in it and it's our duty to filter his blood and clean it out."

DJ asked, "Would I be able to sleep in his room with him on a cot?"

The doctor said, "I'm not sure. You'd have to make accommodations with the nurses on duty."

DJ followed them as the doctor and a nurse brought Steve to his room on the second floor. After the doctor and nurse left his room, DJ slowly walked up to her fiancé and tried to kiss him but it was simply impossible with all the tubes so she started to cry. Steve must've heard her weeping and opened his eyes. He whispered, "I love you, baby...even though I can't kiss you now. We'll make up for it later." With very little strength but a lot of effort, he was able to grab DJ's hand and hold it tight. After a good twenty minutes, he said, "Darling, call my mom." And he drifted off to sleep.

DJ went out to the nurses' desk to use the phone and called Steve's mom. When his mom answered, she said, "Hi. This is DJ. You wouldn't believe what happened to Steve."

Shocked, his mom asked, "What happened?"

DJ explained, "After breakfast today, we went for a walk to a club. I told him specifically not to drink but two of his friends chugged several gallons of beer down his throat and then they were drunk. I got an ambulance to take him to the hospital. Right now, the doctors don't know what's wrong with him but he has to stay here for a week. I'm so sorry. I feel like it's my fault."

His mother said, "Don't be silly, Deej, it's not your fault. I'll be right there so you'll be able to go home."

DJ insisted, "No, I've decided to sleep on a cot in his room. He needs me here. That way you can go home and sleep. See you soon. Bye."

Thirty minutes later, Steve's mother charged into the room and started crying when she saw her son. DJ put an arm around her and said, "It's ok, Mrs. Hopkins. I know how you feel but Steve will be better very soon. Just have faith and believe."

She walked up to Steve and asked, "How are you feeling, my son?"

Steve opened his eyes and whispered, "Hi mom. I'm so sorry. I feel like a miserable kid and haven't been good to Deej. I'm achy all over and I have a pounding headache. All I wanta do is sleep."

His mom held his hand and kissed it, "Oh dear, get your rest. Are you thirsty?"

Steve asked, "Can I have some apple juice?"

His mom called for a nurse and asked to bring some apple juice. The nurse said, "He can't drink anything because he has five IVs connected."

His mom demanded, "Well, get the doctor's order to remove the IVs. He needs to drink, you know."

After getting doctor's orders, the nurse came in and disconnected all five IVs. Steve felt a little relief but he was still in a lot of pain. At least they could see his face and arms now. He seemed like he was dehydrated because he drank three glasses of apple juice. The machines connected to his body were cleaning his blood and being rid of the alcohol substances. Fortunately, he wasn't smoking or the situation would have been worse. His mom sat down next to DJ alongside Steve's bed. Steve smiled at the two of them, "Thank you both. I'd probably be dead now if it weren't for you two."

His mom sternly said, "It's not over yet. The doctors still don't know what's wrong with you. Hopefully it's nothing too drastic."

The three of them drifted off to sleep until the next morning.

Let me know how you like it so far. Read and review, and please no flames! Thanks. Your help is very much appreciated:-)


	7. Chapter 7

1**Chapter 7: Chris and Jeff spend time with their dad and Joey**

Up in the attic room, Jesse was giving Chris some guitar lessons and he was soon able to play a simple Elvis Presley song. He shook his father's hand and graciously said, "Thanks, dad, for teaching me. I love this guitar. Can I be in your band someday?"

Jesse smiled, "Who says you can't start now? Welcome to the band, Jesse & the Rippers!"

Chris was so excited and he continued to practice exercises from a guitar book that his dad gave him.

Meanwhile, Jeff had gone downstairs in search of Joey. When he finally found him in the basement, he wondered, "Hi Joey. Can you share some of those funny jokes and cool voices with me? I want to be a jokester like you."

Joey smiled, "Of course, my boy. Let me see... a gu gu gu gu gu blow me down!"

Jeff laughed, "That's a good one."

All afternoon, Joey taught Jeff many jokes and funny voices. They were both laughing in their shoes by the end of the day.

When Becky got home from work with Danny at 6pm, she proceeded to the attic and was very impressed with Chris's progress on the guitar. While Danny was cooking pasta for dinner, she went into the backyard to see Ana having a glorious time with Michelle. And she was pleased to see Jeff getting along with Joey and Steph Jr. having fun with Stephanie. It was indeed a dream come true because everyone was getting along so nicely. Hopefully, this lasts.

When dinner was served, Danny yelled, "Everyone, come down and eat! Dinner is served!"

Everyone ran downstairs and took their places at the table because they were all quite famished. After five minutes, Becky noticed that Ana was the only one who didn't touch her food. She asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Ana looked down and whispered, "I'm allergic to tomato sauce. I don't like it. I like plain spaghetti with butter."

Danny got up and made a small plate of plain pasta just for Ana. She started eating and enjoyed it very much. Once dinner was over, Danny and Stephanie remained downstairs to clean up while everyone went upstairs to get ready for bed. That was the latest event that concluded the day.

I hope you like it so far! I will update soon, as soon as I get some comments and suggestions for the next chapter! Thanks. I'm thinking of focusing on DJ and Steve at the hospital in the next chapter. Is that a good idea:-) R&R, but no flames!


	8. Chapter 8

1**Chapter 8: Steve's Last Day In The Hospital**

At 8 am, Steve opened his eyes and felt a lot better than he was a week ago. The machines were all taken off his body, IVs gone, etc. He smiled and was happy to be able to move himself around again. However, his back was sore from lying in the same position all week. DJ and his mom had slept in his room all week because they wanted to be reassured he was getting better and not worse. DJ woke up and sat on the side of Steve's bed. She said, "Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Steve smiled, "I feel so much better now."

DJ took Steve's hand and kissed him, "Oh baby, it feels so good to have you back now. And I can finally kiss you again."

Steve agreed, "Yes."

He pulled her closer and wanted to caress her but couldn't because the bed was too small. There was barely enough room for DJ to lie on the bed with Steve, but she managed. While Steve's mom was still sleeping, the nurse walked in. The nurse said, "I have doctor's orders that you will be discharged from the hospital by 2pm today. Now, would you care for some breakfast?"

In unison, the couple said, "Yes please."

The nurse reluctantly brought in two breakfasts and they devoured them. Once they were done, Steve asked, "What shall we do now? I'm bored."

DJ gave her fiancé a long kiss and said, "I just want you, baby. I love you."

Steve added, "Yes, my love. You are truly one of a kind."

At that, DJ got up and said, "Get up, Steve. Let's go. I don't want to spend one more minute in this musty hospital."

Steve slowly climbed out of bed but he couldn't. There was still one more tube attached to him. They called the nurse and the nurse came right away. She helped them take the tube away and then had Steve transported out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Just as they were ready to go, DJ quietly woke his mother and said, "Good morning. Sorry to wake you but we're leaving now. Steve has been discharged from the hospital. Isn't that great news?"

A little embarrassed, Steve's mom got up and dusted herself off. She agreed, "Yes, it does feel good to go home again. Let's go, dears."

Fifteen minutes later, they were back at Steve's house. All three of them took showers and felt much fresher afterwards. Steve was resting on his bed, his mom was preparing some sandwiches for lunch, and DJ was calling her family. As she dialed her family, Joey answered, "Hello? Who's this?"

DJ said, "Hi Joey. It's DJ. Is dad there?"

Joey passed the phone to Danny and Danny replied, "It's dad. Where have you been?"

DJ explained, "Steve was in the hospital all week, so his mom and I stayed with him. I'll be coming home today though, don't worry. I know you've missed me. I'm really sorry, but I also have good news to share with you later at the dinner table."

Danny thought, "Well, ok. If you didn't have a logical explanation, I would have grounded you but I understand that you want to be with your boyfriend."

DJ smiled, "Thanks dad. You're the best. I'll see you later then. Bye."

After she hung up, she proceeded up to Steve's room. She looked down on him and smiled, "I can't believe it! I didn't even get in trouble with my family since I've been away from them a week. I bet they didn't even notice I was gone until today."

Steve grinned, "Ok ok. Come here and let's get down to business."

Steve pulled Deej onto the bed and gave her several kisses. Then, he started caressing her and making love with her. She felt really at ease and returned his gestures. He said, "I love you, baby. We have to make up for when I was in the hospital."

Deej agreed, "Yeah we do."

Just then, there was a knock on Steve's door. His mom said, "There's someone here who wants to see you. Please come out now."

Steve nervously got up and dressed. DJ got dressed too and then he opened the door. He was shocked to see his ex-girlfriend Madeline standing next to his mother. Steve nicely said, "Hi. How are you?"

Madeline smiled, "I'm good. I just wanted to stop by and ask you if you'd like to go see a concert this afternoon with me." Pointing to DJ, she added, "She can come too. I have two extra tickets."

Not knowing what to say, DJ spoke up for him, "Hi. I think that would be fine. Where's the concert?"

Madeline studied Deej and then looked down at the tickets, "They are two blocks away from here at the Brooks Theater. It's indoor so there is seating arrangements. Here are your tickets."

DJ took them and pointed out, "Wait, these seats are not together."

Madeline said, "Yeah, well... I'll meet you there. Bye."

After Steve's mom led her to the door, DJ closed the door. DJ asked, "What's the matter with you? Why didn't you talk to her? I didn't even know her."

Steve asked, "Do you even know who that is? I don't want to go to that concert."

DJ asked, "Who is she? And I want to go see it. We have tickets so we're going. You'll like it, I'm sure."

Steve whispered, "I love you baby. More than anyone else in the world."

Before he could push her back onto the bed, she demanded, "Who is she? I want to know

now!"

Steve finally spat out, "My ex-girlfriend. We were together for 5 years but things didn't work out between us."

DJ frowned, "So, you used to date her?"

Steve said, "Yes, but I hate her now. You're all I've always wanted, baby. No one can take the place of you now." At that, he handed her a rose.

She crawled back on the bed with him and they went back to business. By 1pm, they got up, dressed, and freshened up a bit before they left for the concert. Steve didn't want to go and Deej had to literally shove him out the door. Once they parked the car at the theater, they held hands and walked inside. Madeline was standing right by the front door. As they were walking in, she said, "Oh hi you two. Welcome. Would I have the honor of sitting with you two tonight?"

Steve rudely shouted, "NO! You are not to sit with my girlfriend and I. We need time alone to talk about stuff. You shouldn't stick your nose into other's business."

Madeline frowned and tears swelled up in her eyes, "But...I gave you the prepaid tickets. The least you could do is let me sit with you. You see, I don't have anyone to sit with."

Feeling bad for her, DJ said, "It's ok. Steve and I will be right back. I'll try to convince him of your seating arrangement. Ok?"

Madeline waited, while the couple made their way to another small room. Just as they closed the door, DJ yelled, "You didn't have to be so mean to her out there? She just wants to sit with us."

Steve turned red, "Don't mess with the wrong kind, Deej. She's totally opposite from you, trust me."

DJ suggested, "Since she really wants to sit with us, let's compromise so she can sit in the same row as us but on the opposite side. Ok? That way we both get what we want."

Steve reluctantly agreed too, and they both led their way back to where Madeline was waiting for them. DJ spoke, "Madeline, we've decided that you may sit with us but three seats away. We'll still be able to talk but Steve and I do need to talk about stuff privately. Is that ok with you?"

Madeline hugged DJ, "Oh thank you. At least one of you is nice today." At that, she glared at Steve.

The couple made their way to their seats, while Madeline scurried to the bathroom first. Steve put his arm around DJ and said, "I love you, sweetie. Let's ignore Madeline and pretend she's not around. Ok?"

DJ smiled, "Ok, dear. I just said that so she can stop bugging us. Let's hope she doesn't talk to us during the concert."

The seats were comfy and wide. Ten minutes after the concert began, DJ made her way into Steve's arms and lay on him during the whole concert. They were both quite satisfied for a while. As far as they knew, Madeline was four seats away watching the concert too. At intermission, Steve asked, "So, let's go outside for a minute. I need some fresh air."

The couple silently left while Madeline wasn't looking. Outside, Steve went mad and kissed DJ so hard on the lips. The couple kissed for a good five minutes and then he said, "I have to make up to you, Deej. Madeline will not come in my life again. I hate her even more now. You are the one I've always dreamed of and the love of my life."

DJ surprisingly said, "I love you too, baby, but you didn't have to kiss me at full force. It hurt a little, but I'm fine. Want to go back in now?"

Steve wondered, "Well, I have a change of plans. Madeline thinks we are going back in after intermission but she won't notice if we left so let's go. We can go out for a nice lunch."

DJ smiled, "Of course."

The couple headed for the car and enjoyed a romantic lunch at an Italian restaurant. After that, DJ asked, "My family wants me home so would you mind taking me?"

Steve was disappointed, "Already? Can't we go to my house one last time?"

DJ wanted to stay with him but she put her foot down, "I really want to, Steve baby, but I can't. I have things to do back home. Besides, I stayed with you all week while you were in the hospital and we spent the whole day together today. I love being with you, honey, and you're the only guy I will ever truly love forever. Just think...we'll be married soon."

Steve smiled, "Yeah. I guess I'm gonna have to part with you now but I promise you we will see each other everyday. We had fun today...lots of fun, huh? I will always love you, Deej, no matter what. Can I call you later? I can never stop thinking about you, dear."

After DJ went home, Steve quickly drove home and hibernated to his room for the night. He didn't call her because he was too tired from the day's events. The truly had a great day and week together, despite being in a musty hospital.

What should I talk about in the next chapter? Any ideas and suggestions? No flames please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : DJ tells her family the good new!

The next morning around 9 am, she gets her family all together at the breakfast table. Once everyone was eating and it was silent, DJ spoke up, "Hey everyone. I have some good news to share with you."

Everyone looked up and Danny said, "What is it, dear?"

DJ smiled, "Steve and I are engaged to be married."

Danny shockingly interrupted, "WHAT! You're too young to be married."

DJ reasoned, "I'm almost 18, dad. And besides, we plan on a wedding when I'm 20 at least."

With a sigh of relief, Joey put in, "That's good. It gives you time to think about it and concentrate on your schoolwork."

Once breakfast was over, DJ asked, "May I go for a walk, dad?"

Danny questioned, "And where do you think you're going?"

DJ said, "I'm going to go visit Kimmy since I haven't seen her in a while."

Jesse smiled, "Go ahead. That's better than her coming over here." HaHaHa

DJ left for Kimmy's, but there was no answer at her front door so she decided to take a walk to Steve's house. By 11 am, she was knocking on Steve's front door. Steve's mom answered and said, "Oh, hi dear. Steve's not home right now."

DJ wondered, "where did he go?"

His mom replied, "He told me that he was going out someplace and would be back very soon. Would you like to wait for him?"

DJ smiled and waited in his room. She was lying on his bed and admiring all his things when Steve charged in angrily with Madeline at his feet. He looked at DJ and yelled, "Why are you here?"

DJ whimpered, "I'm just here to see you. What's going on?"

Steve yelled, "Madeline, get out of my house and stop following me everywhere! Get a life!"

He was just about to pounce on her when DJ got up to break up the argument. She seriously demanded, "Enough is enough. Steve, please go downstairs. I need to talk to Madeline alone."

Steve relunctantly left the two ladies there. DJ asked, "What's going on, Madeline?"

Madeline starting tearing up, "He doesn't like me anymore. We went out to breakfast this morning and then that was the end of it."

DJ was angry with Steve now, "Yeah. That's because I'm his fiancé, not you. Please stop following him around or I'll call the police on you. There are fines for stalkers, you know."

At that, Madeline ran out of the room and shortly left the house completely. Ten minutes later, Steve walked upstairs and felt a little better but didn't like the expression on DJ's face. DJ shut the door the minute he got into the room and demanded, "What were you doing out to breakfast with her?"

Steve quietly said, "I didn't want to go with her. I just went by myself and she was imposing on my privacy and she followed me home."

DJ pondered, "I left you for one night and you've already gotten me mad. How could you already cause some mischief? Maybe it's not such a good idea that we're engaged. Even though I told my family already and they're happy."

Steve whispered, "It's fine, dear. I'm sorry about all this and I promise we'll never see Madeline again. I love you with all my heart and want the very best for us. So, what do you think? Want to get down to business now?"

DJ said, "I'd like to, but I can't. After all, I told my family I was going to Kimmy's, not here."

Steve, regardless of what she just said, shoved her on top of him on the bed and began making love to her. As he caressed her, she whispered, "I'm sorry for not understanding earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you, baby."

Steve understood, "I know, honey. I'm so proud of you for sticking up for me."

After a half hour went by, DJ asked, "I better call Kimmy now...it seems like forever since I've seen her."

She sat up and dialed the phone to Kimmy's house. Luckily, Kimmy answered, "Hello?"

DJ said, "Hi. It's me. Want to meet me at Steve's and we can go out for pizza?"

Kimmy smiled, "Of course. I'll be right over. "

DJ added, "Don't stop by house because I'm at Steve's now. Ok?"

After she hung up the phone, Steve asked, "Where are we going with the Gibbler?"

DJ replied, "I just suggested pizza. It will be a celebration of our engagement too!"

At that, they both dressed and then Steve proposed something to her. When he was out this morning, he had picked up an expensive beautiful diamond ring. Steve said, "This is for you, my love."

DJ was dazzled, "Wow! It's beautiful!"

She planted a long kiss on Steve's lips. Just then, Kimmy came in and saw the last of their kissing, "Well, hello."

DJ greeted, "Hi Kimmy. Ready to go now? We're definitely ready now."

Kimmy led the way downstairs, followed by the couple. They notified Steve's mom where they were going too. As the couple held hands and Kimmy walked alongside, they walked a block to Pizzeria Unos. There, they got a table and ordered one large pizza. As they were waiting, Kimmy asked, "So, what have you two been up to today?"

Steve stuck up for DJ, "Well, you know, hung around. DJ saved me from a not-so-pleasant experience just a little while ago."

Fortunately, Kimmy didn't want details but said, "So DJ, are you happy to be engaged? Wow, is that your ring? Steve is a great guy to get you something THAT expensive!"

DJ smiled, "Yeah." Under the table, she gave Steve's hand a squeeze and he returned the gesture.

Just as the pizza arrived, they ate. Kimmy offered to pay the bill when it came. Afterwards, they proceeded back to Steve's house. Inside, DJ offered, "I better be getting home now. I didn't tell my family I'd be gone this long. Kimmy, do you want to walk home with me?"

Steve was sad that he wasn't a part of this, but DJ kissed him and said, "It's ok, dear. I'll call you later. Bye, honey."

Before the girls could leave, Steve planted an even bigger kiss on DJ's hot lips. Once the girls got to their own homes, DJ went into the kitchen and found Jesse and Becky there. She then proceeded up to her room to phone Steve.

Hope you like this chapter! Update soon please...only comments, no flames:-)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Kimmy gets engaged to DJ's ex-boyfriend

The next morning, DJ arose out of bed. Her sister, Stephanie, was getting ready for school. She said, "G'morning, Steph. Ready for school?"

Stephanie smiled, "Yup. All set. It's my last day of school too."

Now, her sister was just waiting for Steph Jr. to meet her. Back in Steph Jr.'s room, she hurriedly got ready. Before she left, she gave Ana a kiss and hugged her two brothers and parents. Steph Jr. happily joined Stephanie and they proceeded on their walk to school. Steph Jr. has really grown accustomed to her new friends and school seems to be a good place for her too. Well, anyway, Michelle woke up groaning and complained she was sick so she stayed home from school. Danny and Becky were early birds and left to be on Wake up, San Francisco, Jesse left to rehearse with his band, and Joey stayed home with Michelle, Ana, Chris, and Jeff. DJ got dressed and called Steve. When he finally picked up, she said, "Hi sweetheart. What are you doing today?"

Steve whispered, "Oh. Nothing much. I gotta go though. Bye."

Just then, Kimmy phoned and asked, "Deej, guess what?"

DJ asked, "What?"

Kimmy said, "I'm dating your ex-boyfriend, Steve Hale."

DJ shocked, "WHAT! How could you?"

Kimmy added, "He's such a babe. Do you want to go on a double date for lunch today? It'll be on me."

DJ relunctantly agreed, "I guess."

The girls both hung up, and DJ called Steve again to tell him the news. Steve picked up grumpily, "Deej, is it you? What do u want now?"

DJ upset, "What's the matter with you?"

Steve said, "Oh nothing. Never mind."

DJ hung up, got dressed, and decided to go to Steve's house because something was up to no good. As she knocked on his front door, his mom answered and smiled, "Oh, it's a good thing you're here. Steve has a really bad headache and isn't feeling too well."

DJ looked concerned, "Oh, may I go see him?"

She proceeded up to his room. In his room, she saw Steve in bed and Madeline was by the window standing. DJ angrily protested, "Why are you here, Madeline? You have no right being here so get out now!"

Madeline laughed, "You can't stop me!"

Steve whispered, "Stop yelling you two!"

DJ went and shoved Madeline to the door. It took all her strength but she managed. Madeline's long nails cut right through DJ's skin and her right arm began to bleed a lot. She didn't feel the pain that much until her strength started to cave in. Meanwhile, Steve had dialed the police. A few seconds later, the police came and arrested Madeline. Steve looked down at his fiancé sprawled on the floor, "Oh, what has she done to you? Are you ok?"

DJ was in too much pain and didn't have enough strength to reply. Meanwhile, Steve hurriedly dressed and carried DJ out to his car. He proceed to the ER and she was immediately taken care of. Apparently, her arm was in pretty bad shape. Besides the nonstop bleeding, the doctor detected she had leukemia. The doctor asked, "Is there anyone at home in which we can phone?"

Steve replied, "Um...call my mom."

The doctor phoned Steve's mom to come to the ER right away. DJ was admitted to the hospital and brought into her own hospital room. With Steve beside her holding her hand, DJ smiled and made an effort to kiss him. And she succeeded! Then, she said, "It's all my fault. I should never have come to see you today, Steve. Why didn't you tell me Madeline was there?"

Steve said looking down, "I wanted too but Madeline had all my calls screened for that short time. I'm really sorry I was being rude to you earlier."

DJ whispered, "It's ok, baby. So, did the doctor find out if I'm ok?"

With a deep breath, Steve quietly stated, "Deej, your arm won't stop bleeding and they've detected that you have leukemia. My mom's on her way here too, by the way."

With tears in her eyes, she cried, "I do? Oh, it's awful to be me. You probably hate me now, don't you?"

Steve smiled, "No, I don't hate you. I love you with all my heart and soul. You will be the one I am to marry and that is final."

Just then, the doctor came in, "We have detected the problem, Miss Tanner. Your right arm has finally stopped bleeding but you do have to get treated for leukemia. Leukemia is when you have cancer in the blood. Your case isn't as severe as others, but you still need to be treated for it. Everyday, you are instructed to use this machine to take a sample of blood from your finger. And these pills are to be used twice a day...it'll help cure you from this disease. For the next two weeks, it's wise to refrain from sexual activity, sweets, overexert yourself, and too much exercise/chores. Well, you are discharged now from the hospital. Call me if you need any more help."

Steve graciously said, "Thank you, doctor. You've been a great help to her."

Feeling more like a brother, he assisted DJ from the bed and carried her out of the hospital to his car. Ever since she heard the news that she has leukemia, she hasn't felt the same. In fact, she's still numb from the doctor's words. Steve's mom was told not to come to the hospital so she remained at home until the couple returned. She asked when the entered, "How did everything go?"

Steve spoke, "DJ has to rest. A lot happened to her in such a short amount of time."

They proceeded to his room and laid DJ in his warm bed. Steve's mom made tea and brought it up to them. As she was relaxing in bed, Steve sat on the bed next to her holding her hand. His mom, with her tea in hand, asked, "What happened?"

Steve quietly stated, "She has leukemia."

His mom almost lost her composition but regained herself, "Oh my God. Are you feeling ok, DJ?"

DJ opened her eyes and whispered, "I am alright, I guess. My arm's still a little sore because it wouldn't stop bleeding at the hospital."

Steve asked, "Mom, can you phone Joey at the Tanner home and just tell them."

She smiled and left the room alone to the couple. Steve kissed DJ, "I'll still love you, even though we can't make love anymore."

DJ grinned, "Oh, we will after two weeks is over."

Steve asked, "So, how's Kimmy?"

DJ totally forgot about the double date she had planned for lunch. So, Steve gave her the cordless phone and dialed over Kimmy's. Luckily, Kimmy answered, "Hello?"

DJ whispered, "Hi. It's me. I won't be able to go with you two for lunch."

Kimmy understood, "I understand. Where are you?"

DJ said, "Steve's house."

Kimmy smiled, "We'll meet you there and bring lunch for the four of us. Bye."

Steve inquired, "What did she want?"

DJ answered, "She and... are bring lunch for the four of us. I don't want her to come though. Stay right by my side when they're here. Ok?"

When they arrived, Kimmy and Steve Hale proceeded to Steve's room and walked right in. Kimmy was first, "Hi you two. DJ, why are you in bed resting? Are you ok?"

Steve put in, "She's sick, not feeling too well. Who's that you brought along with you?"

Kimmy introduced, her new boyfriend, Steve Hale. Steve Hale wondered, "DJ, is that you? Oh my God. I haven't seen you in ages...how have you been?"

DJ sternly, "I'm fine. And you?"

Steve Hale put in, I'm good."

Steve interupted, "Wait...how do you two know each other?"

DJ whispered to him, "He's my ex-boyfriend."

Steve was angry, "Deej, how could you bring him along to my house? We got rid of Madeline for a reason; now we have to deal with Steve Hale."

DJ reasoned, "He's still a good friend, Steve. Please be understanding with me for today."

Kimmy finally put in, "So, I brought some chinese food. Who wants first dibs?" They all devoured the food and then they each talked about their lives. Steve still remained on the bed with Deej and the other couple sat at the foot of the bed. Steve spoke coolly with Steve Hale though, DJ noticed too. As DJ tightened her squeeze on Steve's hand, she said, "So, what have you been up to lately, Steve? Still working for the post office?"

Steve Hale smiled, "Yeah. My father was the manager there, but he passed away three months ago. So, I just live with my mom and younger sister now."

DJ felt sorry, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It's hard to lose someone that you're so close too."

Steve spatted, "Kimmy, are there anymore chicken wings?"

Quite perturbed, Steve added, "I think my fiancé here wants to rest so can you please leave?"

DJ turned sharply and said, "No. I enjoy their company. I like being with my friends, Steve. You have to be more understanding with that. Say, do you want to go sit in the backyard and get some fresh air?"

Everyone thought that was a good idea.. Steve, DJ's fiancé, wasn't fond at all of DJ's ex-boyfriend, Steve Hale. It's like he found the need for a wrestling match, but the ladies kept the conversation running smoothly. Kimmy spoke up, "So, I think we'd better go now before guys start a fight."

DJ agreed. She stood up and hugged Steve Hale and Kimmy and said a proper goodbye to them. After they left, Steve looked down at the ground, "Why were you so nice to them?"

DJ reasoned, "Those are my friends, Steve. Can't you be nice to them? I'm always nice to your friends."

Steve hugged her, "I just want to feel like I'm protecting you. With your ex-boyfriend here, it felt like you were out of reach of me."

DJ kissed him, "Oh, baby. I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell you first before I invite people over. Ok?"

Steve asked, "So, do you want me to take you home now?"

DJ smiled and they piled into his car. At the Tanner home, the four children were in the attic and Joey in the living room doing some paperwork. DJ and Steve walked in. Steve said, "Hi Joey."

The two men shook hands and Steve said, "There's something that happened to DJ today. To make a long story short, she has leukemia."

Joey said, "You should phone Danny and tell him. I'm sure he'd want to know too."

DJ stopped him from picking up the phone, "NO. I'm waiting until tonight when he gets home. Right now, I need to go rest."

The couple proceeded up to DJ's room and they both rested for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Big Announcement of the Wedding!

At the Tanner home the next morning, DJ and Steve went down early to make breakfast for the whole family. When her dad came down the stairs, the couple yelled, "WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Danny was ecstatic and pleased, "Congratulations you two. Is this another surprise for us this morning too...making breakfast?"

DJ smiled and continued what she was doing. The family had eggs, bacon, and toast. It turned out to be delicious. She announced, "Steve taught me how to cook actually."

Little Ana quietly asked, "Mom, what does married mean?"

DJ looked at her youngest sister, held her, and said, "It's when two people come together as one. How about you can be my flower girl?"

Ana smiled, "I can wear a dress too? And have flowers? I'd love to."

After DJ put her back in her chair, she confronted Jeff, "Would you like to be the ring bearer?"

Jeff agreed to do it. Just then, Michelle made an outburst, "What about me? Can I be the other flower girl?"

Steve hugged her, "Sure, Michelle. You and Ana can walk together each with a basket of flowers."

DJ then went to Joey, Jesse, and Chris, "would you four be honored to be in my groom's party?"

They agreed and jumped up for joy. Danny was to escort his oldest daughter down the aisle. Then, she asked Becky, Stephanie, and Steph Jr., "Would you three like to be in my bridal party? My best friend, Kimmy, will be in it too."

The three agreed to do it and all were excited about the wedding. Now everyone had their own special role in the wedding. Steve was pleased too. He mentioned that his parents and cousins from Ohio will be part of the bridal/groom parties too.

After they all finished breakfast, DJ and Steve cleaned up and left the kitchen looking very tidy because Danny comes and does his daily cleaning inspection. Steve asked, "DJ, do you want to go pick out our engagement rings now?"

DJ smiled. While Steph Jr., Stephanie, Michelle, Ana, Chris, and Jeff left for school, the adults departed for work leaving the house empty. DJ locked up, set the alarm, and left with Steve. He drove to Golden Jewelry Place. As they walked in, a young man approached them, "How can I help you today?"

Steve said, "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my fiancé."

The salesman brought them over to a row of rings. The one that caught DJ's eyes was a gold band with ruby stone with diamonds. She liked it a lot. Then she said, "Steve, you need a ring too."

They found a beautiful 24-karat diamond with saphire stone in the middle. He liked it too. Their total came to "2,489.45". Steve yelled, "Ouch. Didn't know rings are this expensive." So, he charged it to his credit card. His parents already offered to help pay for them. After they left the store, Steve said, "Wow, I really broke the bank."

DJ said, "But it was so worth it. You're worth the world to me, darlin." And then they kissed.

Steve then drove to DJ's work, confronted her boss, and said, "See, we are engaged. Here's the rings to prove it."

The boss quickly said, "Good. I'm pleased for you."

DJ asked, "So, can I come in later today, like at 4 instead of 2?"

The boss thought a moment, "Well...just this once, I'll let it slide. But don't do it again. Bye."

The couple left the store hand in hand. Steve said, "Wow, proof really gets us something."

He drove back to his house, went up to his room, and made love to one another. It was a great and soothing experience. Just then, Steve's mom comes in and said, "Steve, I need you to go bring your grandmother to the store today. Her car broke down and she needs your help."

Steve said, "Ok, Mom."

DJ asked, "Can I go with you, dear?"

Steve planted a huge kiss on her lips and replied, "Of course you can. We stick together like glue."

The couple dressed and went back to his car and picked up his grandmother. His grandma was 92 years old so the two helped her in. She said feebly, "Hi. Is this your girlfriend, Steve?"

Steve smiled, "She's actually my fiancé, grandma. We're planning a wedding in October."

His grandmother smiled, "Oh, that's so nice. I need you to take me to the store to get some fruits."

Steve helped his grandmother at the grocery store by putting his strong arm around her, while DJ picked out the fruits she wanted. They got some vegetables, orange juice, cans of soup, water, cookies, and ice cream. At the checkout counter, the total came to, "56.42." Steve offered to pay and use his credit card. He was wondering how he would pay for the rings and his grandmother's food, but his parents will hopefully help out. They left the store and brought her back home. His grandmother asked, "Why don't you two come inside for some juice? It's a hott day out."

The couple consented. They had some orange juice. DJ had never seen her house before. His grandma asked Steve, "Is this Amanda?"

Steve said, "No, no. I divorced Amanda a long time ago because she had a baby with another man. And plus she wasn't a person I truly loved. This is DJ, and she's all I've ever dreamed of. We do everything together."

His grandma was happy for them, "I'm glad you are happier now, Steve. Don't do the same with her as you did with your first wife though."

DJ came over and gave him a hug and kiss, "I love you, sweetheart."

Steve smiled, "I love you too."

They left his grandma's house and he dropped DJ back off at her home. She got ready for work and left early so she could walk there. After work, she retreated to bed since everyone else was either out still at work or in bed.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE : DJ spends the afternoon with Kimmy and Steve Hale

The next morning, the Tanner family arises from their beds and gets dressed. Of course, all the kids except DJ go off to school via the school bus. And once Jesse, Joey, Danny, and Becky left for work, that left DJ home alone. She decided to call up Steve, "Hi Steve. What are you doing now?"

Steve replied, "Hey darlin. I'm actually out with a few friends today. "

DJ sounded disappointed a little, "Ooohhh. I understand. Well, I guess we can get together tomorrow."

Steve put in, "I'm actually going to the beach with my parents tomorrow. And Saturday and Sunday...I have to work. So, maybe Monday I'll see you then."

DJ asked, "I can't believe I have to wait five days to see you!"

Steve shrugged, "What can I tell you...I have a busy life. I love you sweetheart, but I gotta go now since I'm driving."

DJ whispered, "I love you too. Call me later if you have a chance. Bye."

After she hung up, she figured she'd call her best friend, Kimmy. When Kimmy answered, DJ said, "Hi Kimmy. What are you doing now?"

Kimmy grinned, "Hello. I'm here with my boyfriend, Steve Hale. Do you want to come over and hang out with us?"

DJ smiled, "At least someone's not busy today. My boyfriend isn't with me today because he's too busy. I'll see him again on Monday. Anyway, I'll be right over."

After she hung up, she decided to put some cookies in a tin and bring them over for them to snack on. After she had done so, she locked the house and walked next door. Steve opened the door, "Well, hello Deej. How are you?"

DJ smiled and hugged him, "I'm very well today, thank you."

Steve Hale looked around and asked, "Where's your boyfriend?"

DJ frowned, "He's too busy today with friends and I'm not going to see him until Monday."

Steve put an arm around Deej, "It's ok, DJ. I'm sure he'll call you soon. Anyway, wanta come in now?"

DJ thanked him for comforting her, "Thanks. I brought cookies also so we can snack on."

The three sat in the living room and watched t.v. Steve Hale sat between the two girls and he had an arm around them both. It was quite nice. And then, Kimmy's mom came in the room, "Kimmy, I need you to come with me to the hospital. Your grandfather is ill and was just rushed to the emergency room by ambulance. Your friends can stay here and meet you there later."

Kimmy looked disappointed but followed her mother's instructions. She kissed Steve good bye and hugged DJ. When DJ and Steve Hale had the room to themselves, Steve acknowledged, "Wow, we have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

DJ shrugged. Just then, Steve Hale reached down and kissed DJ gently on the lips, "You get more beautiful by the day."

DJ answered, "Thank you."

Steve bent down again and this time they kissed longer and he began taking off her clothes. She felt very content and didn't say anything. After making love for an hour, Steve whispered, "I love you."

DJ asked, "Wait a minute. I thought you were my boyfriend for a minute. What are we doing here?"

Steve whispered, "Waiting for Kimmy."

DJ smiled and they went back to making love. She liked his soothing and gentle caressing. Soon enough, Steve asked, "So, am I still your ex-boyfriend?"

DJ thought, "Well, we are still friends. You know I already have a boyfriend."

Steve Hale looked disappointed, "but your boyfriend pays no attention to you. He keeps himself busy so you would have to wait for him."

DJ agreed, "True enough. But I can't do this with you if I already have him. I mean, you're great and everything. And an awesome friend."

Steve lay on top of DJ and kissed her wholeheartedly. It felt nice to feel his cool lips traveling hers. His tongue was longing to enter her mouth and she finally let it in. It had felt great. After their kiss, DJ promised, "Let's not tell Kimmy about any of this. Ok? We'll just say we were watching t.v. all afternoon."

Steve smiled, "Sounds good to me, honey."

DJ admitted, " I know you like me more now than before, but we have to go back to just being friends now. Kimmy wouldn't be happy if she saw what we were doing."

Steve frowned, "Unfortunately, yes. We are just friends now, but I'll call you later when I get home so we can chat."

DJ grinned, "That'll be great. My boyfriend still doesn't really like you since you were my ex-boyfriend, but I've convinced him to be your friend."

Steve had a weak smile, "Ok, that's cool. I'll get along with him, don't worry. Maybe, every once in a while, you and I can go see a movie or something."

DJ hugged him, "Oh, that would be great."

They were both sitting on the couch when Kimmy walked in with her mother. DJ asked, "How did it go?"

Kimmy sat beside her and bawled her eyes out, "My gra-nd-mma is de-a-d. I won't e-ve-r see her again."

DJ rubbed her back and gave her best friend and tight hug, "Oh, I'm so sorry. It'll be ok. I'll help you in any way I can."

Kimmy smiled, "Thanks, Deej. That definitely makes me feel a little better."

Steve put in, "I'm sorry too. I'll do anything to comfort you, my love."

Kimmy got up and kissed him, "Thanks, honey. I'm so glad to have two great people in my house right now. The three of us should get together every day."

DJ smiled, "I better get home now."

She left for home and retreated to her room for the rest of the day. It was a fun afternoon with her ex-boyfriend, but she swore to herself that that would never happen again. And definitely, she would not tell her fiancé about it.


End file.
